wellswaytrianglefandomcom-20200214-history
14th February 2012
__NOINDEX__ =Wells Way triangle Residents Association= Committee Meeting to be held on Tuesday 13th March 2012, 8pm at the Trinity College centre AGENDA 1. Apologies 2. Minutes of the meeting held on Tuesday 14th Feb 2012 3. Matters arising (not on the agenda) 4. Planning issues 4.1. 191-199 Southampton Way 4.2. BMX track 4.3. CPZ 4.4. Any others 5. Independent Commission on the future of Council Housing In Southwark – meeting 22nd March 6. Camberwell Community Council – meeting 6th March 7. Greening the Triangle – Vision group feedback 8. Summer Celebration 9. Communications 10.Financial report 11.Any other business 12. Dates of future meetings =WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RE5DENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of Committee Meeting held on 14th February 2012 Attending : Jenny Bentall (Chair), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (general secretary), Tom Tibbits (Deputy Chair), Astred Niggeloh, Andrew Osborne, Mike Morris, Claire Sharpe, Aston Martin, David Frost (Treasurer), Noel Ene (Housing Officer Southwark Council), Donnachadh McCarthy, Emily Woodhouse, ZLT, Simon Thomas. 1. Apologies: Tessa Brown, Charles Eliba, Jenny Jones, Alice Young, Rachel Goldsmith, Susie Giles, 2. Approval of the minutes of the November meeting =Minutes of the meeting in December were approved. = 3. Matters arising =Housing officers update= Noel provided an update report to the meeting. The scaffolding has been removed from outside of the council block. New locks on FB14 which has allowed gates to be locked after rubbish has been collected. Fly tipping has also been reduced. There was wide acknowledgement that this was all a significant improvement. =Southampton Way= The pavements along parts of Southampton Way are still wobbling. There is also an issue with dog mess in the triangle streets. We discussed the possibility of photographing offending dog owners and pinning their pictures onto trees. we also discussed the possibility of signs Transport petition and campaign This has stalled, probably as a result of the cold whether. Tom Tibbits agreed to stand at the bus stop at 7:45 on the 15th February and Mike Morris at 8:15 to collect signatures. Ziggy, David, Emily and Jenny will go door to door. Camberwell Arts College community involvement project are going to produce a film about life on the 343 and the fact that we are cut off from the rest of London due to poor transport links. The SE5 forum We have received some e mails pertaining to summer celebrations. We will endeavour to attend at least some of these. 4. Planning There has been a planning application to the council to turn two retail units on Southampton Way into a gathering hall for over 3000 members of a religious order. Residents living within the same development have opposed this and we also oppose this specifically on the basis that change of use would undermine commerce on Southampton Way. We also believe that large numbers of people flocking to the area on weekends would put the infrastructure under additional pressure. Mike Morris agreed to attend the Camberwell Community Council Meeting on the 15th February (Follow up: we now know that the community council approved this development. We are looking at additional measures that could be taken to prevent the change of use of the property away from commercial). There is a development planned for the Elmington Estate. Although not opposed to the development we believe that the proposed seven storeys is too high. We would also like spaces for cycle lanes and for Edmund Street to be a home zone, not a through road for traffic. Jenny agreed to write to Southwark Planning Department. Friends of Burgess Park have also opposed the development on the basis that the developers have not had to offer any S106 money to improve Burgess Park. We agreed with the position of the Friends of Burgess Park. There is also a triangle of local grass near Camberwell Green in which a local charity have planted fruit trees. The council wants to replace Camberwell Green library and spend £1.4m on a new building and wants to build on this patch. Donnachadh McCarthy is opposed to this. He opposes this on the grounds of building on an open space, the cost and the fact that the library could be accommodated as part of a 106 agreement within another new development. The council claim to have consulted on the development but they did not include any reference to where the new library would be built as part of this so the consultation was flawed. Jenny agreed to write to Southwark Planning Department about this as well. The CPZ reply to the planning consultation will be announced on the 16th February. The Flying Dutchman pub is being hired out for private parties and is opening on a Tuesday as a student night club. We are concerned about noise. Action: We will investigate the complaints about noise. 5. Greening the Triangle Donnachadh spoke about greening the Triangle. He lives in a high profile eco house on Coleman Rd. He is keen to have a meeting about green issues and “greening” the area. There is already a movement called “transition towns” which is focussed on moving from a consumerist, oil based, community towards a sustainable community. Transition towns focuses on an aspirational target for the community looking at how we can become greener. A Transition town movement already exists in Peckham and Brixton. One is being set up in Tooting. Donnachadh is proposing an event with activities and workshops looking at how the triangle could be greened. This would cover issues such as food, energy, water, waste management. This would also look at ways of bringing people together and creating communities of activity around specific aspects of greening. We are also in a flood plain and may be able to help reduce the likelihood and impact of any future flooding by improving the local environment. We could also have a film night to show some of the initiatives that have already been established and raise consciousness. For example the type of trees that we plant in our gardens or on the streets have different environmental impacts. Things like draft proofing workshops, a bicycle workshop. Simon Thomas agreed to find out when future Transition Towns meetings are taking place in Brixton. Brixton have introduced Brixton pounds. Freecycle is also an initiative. We agreed in principle to have a community meeting about launching a Transition Towns initiative. This would include a half hour film, and some workshops. We envisage holding this on a weekend, Saturday 2:30 – 5:30. we agreed that we would work towards the 19th May as the date for this. Action Richard, Simon, Ziggy, Simon, Emily, Andrew, Jenny, Claire and Donnachadh agreed to form a committee to organise the “Greening the triangle Saturday”. We agreed that the inaugural meeting of the committee would be on Friday 24th February at 6 o clock till 8 o clock. ='6. Summer celebrations'= The Jubilee weekend is the 4th and 5th of June. We will commit to the 16th June as a date for the WWTRA mid-summer party. David Frost will be looking for volunteers to help arrange the mid-summer party. ='7. Financial report'= We raised £18 at the January New Year’s party. However on the 23rd January we received £2200 from the council as a grant to the TRA. The account total now stands at £2,326.12. We discussed how to spend the money and agreed that it should be spent on improvements locally wherever possible. We also need to agree upon how much can be spent by the Chair and Treasurer, and the committee without a vote at a general meeting. David Frost agreed to draft a policy for spending WWTRA funds for the next meeting. ='8. AOB'= =The SE5 Forum= Barbara@SE5forum has been e mailing Ziggy. Astred will teach Ziggy how to use a computer so that she can forward the e mails from the SE5 forum. The SE5 forum are holding an event on the 3rd June from 1.00 till 3.00. We would like to attend. =A BMX track= Donnachadh is opposed to a national size BMX track being built in Burgess Park near Wells Way. This is a problem due to loss of trees, no proper transport, and the likely obstruction. A preferred site would be in Peckham Square near the new London Overground site. We agree with the facility but are opposed to the specific location. Jenny will write to Southwark Planning Department about this. The Times safer cycling campaign This campaign offers an opportunity to lobby. They are urging readers to go to their website, sign the petition and write to their MP supporting campaign. www.thetimes.co.uk/citiesforcycling The London Cycling Campaign are also running a “Go Dutch” campaign to improve infrastructure in London. Donnachadh updates us on the “stop the Murder of Cyclists” campaign. Southwark have claimed that they are spending £4m over the next three years. However this is not new money. There is no money for the separate cycle lanes. It also turned out that the £4m includes £0.5m for parking and £0.5m to improve roads in the borough. Donnachadh is planning to arrange another cycle protest outside the GLA headquarters. The next Camberwell community council meeting This will be held on the 6th March at the Retired Citizens Club, 1 Grimsel Park, Warham Street, SE5 0TB. ='Dates for future meetings'= *13th March *10th April *8th May *19th May transition community meeting. *16th June the mid-summer party.